Nightmares
by Zombie Pigeon
Summary: A short, fluffy and kinda funnyodd YukiShuuichi fic. A harmless just-for-fun ficlet.


Wow I wrote this a long time ago and never posted it...for the life of me I can't remember why...  
-Me

Name: Nightmares  
Rating: PG-13

Pairing: ShuuichiYuki (Gravitation)

Warnings: Shounen-ai, cussing, most likely some OOC-ness.

Author: Nikki or Nataku's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, Shuuichi, Yuki (Eiri, I know, but I just can't get myself to call him anything other then Yuki!) or Loki (my brother's friend's band ;; named after a Norse God) or...well, anything else ;; so don't sue me!

* * *

**Nightmares**

Sleep.

That blessed state of unconsciousness where one's mind gives reality the ol' fuck off for a few hours. The time one uses to rejuvenate mental and physical energies.

Beautiful, wonderful, precious sleep.

But why, after hours of struggle to _go_ to sleep, was he waking up? Why was it that after only a few hours of actual sleep, he was waking?

That's about when he realized that the question wasn't 'why was he waking?', but 'why was he _being_ woken up?'.

"Yuki?"

The who, of course, was already answered by the situation itself.

"Yuki?"

Only one person was bold enough (or stupid enough, depending on who you asked) to wake Yuki Eiri at three in the morning.

"Yuki!"

At the moment, Yuki was leaning more towards stupidity, rather then boldness.

"Yuki?!" Shuuichi's disgrace of a whisper was loud enough to wake the dead.

Yuki growled and rolled away from the annoyance, taking a pillow with him to press against his ears.

"Yyuuukkiiii...." Shuuichi whined, crawling after the irritated blonde. "Yuki!"

"What?!" Yuki yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down. "What's so important that you need to talk to me in the _middle of the night_?!"

Shuuichi was silent a moment.

Yuki's eyes slowly adjusted until he could see by the soft glow of the clock on the night stand. Yuki felt his anger burn down a fraction at the look on Shuuichi's face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was shaking. Yuki thought about maybe being sorry for yelling at him...possibly.

"I had a nightmare." The pink haired rock star whispered.

Silence.

"You...what?"

"I had a nightmare." He repeated.

A growl slowly formed in Yuki's throat. "That's it?"

"It was scary!" Shuuichi cried.

Whiz.

Smack.

Thunk.

"Get out!" Yuki growled, rolling over to go back to sleep.

"B-but Yuki!" Shuuichi sat up on the floor, having fallen when Yuki threw a pillow at him.

"Let me sleep..." Yuki growled, pulling the covers over his shoulder.

Silence.

Sniffle.

Shuffle.

Click.

Silence.

Yuki sighed once Shuuichi had gone. He shifted into a more comfortable position and tried to sleep.

Silence.

Shuffle.

Silence.

Sigh.

Shuffle.

Growl.

Why couldn't he sleep? He was tired, the room was dark, quiet and warm... So why wasn't he asleep yet? He rolled onto his back and starred into the greenish darkness. He tried to clear his thoughts, but every few minutes they would pop back up. All centering around his exiled lover.

What was Shuuichi thinking, waking him? What kind of dream could get him worked up so much? What was he doing now? Was he alright? Was he asleep? Awake and afraid? Wondering why Yuki wasn't comforting him after an emotionally crippling nightmare that could leave him scarred for the rest of his life?

Grumble.

Shift.

Sigh.

He should not go out there. He should not go check to see if Shuuichi was okay. He was probably asleep. Probably didn't need a blanket. Yuki should just go back to sleep.

Why was he sitting up? Why was he getting out of bed?

Yuki shuffled out of the room, stifling a yawn. He followed the sound of a slow bass to the living room. He stood in the doorway, squinting because of the change in lighting.

Shuuichi sat on the couch, hugging Yuki's pillow tightly as he stared at the TV screen. The volume was down low, the only thing Yuki could hear was the back beat. The screen flashed bright colors, making Shuuichi's face change shades every few seconds.

Yuki watched Shuuichi for a few moments, unnoticed. All past anger was forgotten. Shuuichi holding his pillow like a teddy bear was just...cute.

Yuki looked away, crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. "If you wake me up like that again, I won't just kick you out of the room." He threatened, not meaning a word.

Shuuichi looked over and cried "Yuki!" before promptly turning into a cat. Neko-Shuuichi ran over to Yuki and twined between his legs, purring.

Yuki looked down at the feline version of his lover and a small, evil grin twitched at his lips. A quick flick of the foot sent Neko-Shuuichi flying back to the couch.

"Itai..." Hissed the newly normal Shuuichi. "Hidoi, Yuki."

Yuki smirked darkly and walked over to the couch to take a seat next to his pouting lover. "What are you watching?"

"Music videos." Answered the subdued Shuuichi. He stared silently at the TV for a few moments. "This is Loki," he said quietly, meaning the band on the TV. "Their new song's number five and climbing."

Yuki said nothing.

Shuuichi got comfortable...meaning when Yuki put his arm up, he quickly snuggled against him. Yuki thought about pushing him away, but lacked the energy and didn't really care anyway.

Time ticked by in silence. Yuki stared blankly at the TV, wishing he could fall asleep but knowing he wouldn't be able to. Well, at least he wasn't-

Snore.

-alone...

Yuki looked down to see Shuuichi dozing comfortably against him, still clutching the pillow.

Yuki glared at the pink head. "Baka..." he grumbled.

He slid out of Shuuichi's grip, stood and switched off the TV. The moon shown brightly through the balcony's glass doors, shedding just enough light to see by. Yuki looked back at the couch.

Shuuichi looked quite comfortable, snuggled up on the couch, hugging Yuki's pillow loosely and snoring. He could sleep there the rest of the night.

Yuki walked over to kneel by the couch. Shuuichi didn't move. Yuki hesitantly reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind Shuuichi's ear. Still, the boy didn't move. Yuki traced a finger over his peach lips, letting himself think briefly about how sweet Shu looked when he slept.

Hyper, weird, eccentric, loud, annoying...  
Yuki often wondered how the singer had managed to stay as long as he had.

Sweet, caring, loyal...  
Truthfully, it hadn't taken Shuuichi that long to steal Yuki's heart. Of course, that scared him half to death. Yuki had tried everything short of murder to make Shuuichi leave, thinking that once the boy was gone, he could go back to being dark and depressed writer Yuki Eiri.

But Shu always came back...

Shuuichi shivered under his touch and Yuki realized just how cold it was in the living room. Frowning softly, Yuki stood and looked down at his sleeping lover.

He would be fine with a blanket...

Shuuichi shivered again and snuggled against the pillow.

Yuki frowned.

Sighed.

Looked away.

Closed his eyes.

Sighed again.

Opened his eyes...

"Baka..." He breathed before leaning over and gathering the sleeping body in his arms.

Shuuichi was a little heavier then he looked, but Yuki was able to get him to bed without straining anything.

_'I'm taking away his Pocky privileges.'_ Yuki thought grumpily as he pulled the covers over the oblivious Shuuichi.

When Yuki climbed into bed and lied down, his head hit bare mattress. He had left the pillow back in the living room. He cursed under his breath. He was too tired to get up. He thought for a moment of stealing Shuuichi's pillow, but when he looked at the peacefully sleeping face beside him, he changed his mind.

Shu could share...

()

Shuuichi sighed and tried to shift in his sleep, but found himself unable to move.

A sleepy eye opened slowly, only to stare at a dark blur. Shuuichi blinked and looked up. He had been starring at Yuki's chest, and the reason he couldn't move was that his usually distant lover had his arm around him, holding Shuuichi close.

As his surprise faded, a slow, sleepy smile grew on Shuuichi's lips. Careful not to wake him, Shuuichi curled up against Yuki and went back to sleep.

The End

I love to hear from people so please drop a word or two. Even if you say "this sucks" or "write better" or "monkey chronicles" but I dunno why you would say that last one...


End file.
